


OTP Challenge Day Three: Gaming/Watching a Movie

by That1Fangurl



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: KageHina [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arcade, Gay birds, Kageyama hates losing and needs to chill, M/M, he still loves milk though, mario kart rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Fangurl/pseuds/That1Fangurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team takes a trip to the local arcade and Nishinoya challenges Kageyama to Mario Kart. The results? Not very great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OTP Challenge Day Three: Gaming/Watching a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry about the late update. I've been camping all week and haven't exactly had WiFi. But I will be posting every day for this series from here on out

Kageyama always had bad video game rage. When he lost, even against computers, he would get extremely angry--and on rare occasions, he became violent. So of course Hinata was worried when the team took a trip to the arcade not far from school, and he got even more worried when Nishinoya challenged him to a game of Mario Kart. He didn’t want his partner to hurt their teammate.

The middle blocker watched Kageyama’s thumb work the joystick on the gamepad. His dark blue eyes were fixed on the screen, his brows scrunched together with concentration. The two had just started their last lap and Kageyama had been in first place for most of the race. Hinata just hoped it stayed that way.

He brought his hand to his mouth and started to chew on his nails, a bad nervous habit of his that he has been trying to break because Kageyama thought it was gross. However, at times like this, where his friends well being was at stake, he couldn’t help it.

Hinata’s brown eyes shifted back and forth between the screen and the two males standing in front of the game. Suddenly, a shit-eating grin appeared on Nishinoya’s face. The libero pressed the trigger on his controller. A blue shell flew onto Kageyama’s screen and crashed on him just as he was about to cross the finish line. Shortly after the shell hit him Nishinoya flew passed him and crossed the line.  
“What the hell!” Kageyama shouted as he slammed his controller down “That’s so not fair!” The setter turned to Nishinoya, his jaw set and his fists clenched. 

Before he could do anything though, Hinata stepped forward in between his teammate and his partner. He placed his hands on Kageyama’s chest. “Calm down. It was just a game, Kageyama.”

Kageyama leaned over and shot Nishinoya a glare before turning and walking angrily into the other direction, Hinata following after him. Kageyama stepped into the small concessions area and sat at one of the small tables.

“Get me a milk,” he mumbled angrily not looking up from the table.

Hinata pulled his wallet out of his pocket and put a coin into one of the vending machines and pressed the button below the milk. The machine spit out the small carton and Hinata put the straw into the slot before handing it to Kageyama.

Kageyama took the drink and sipped at it angrily and crushed the carton once he was done. “It’s not fair….”  
Hinata smiled slightly and walked behind Kageyama and gently placed his hands on his shoulders before wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. He rested his chin on his shoulder and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “You lost fair and square Kageyama.”

“He was in 3rd place! He shouldn’t have gotten a blue shell!” The setter slammed his hand on the table causing a couple that was walking passed to look in their direction before continuing on.

“Well maybe they changed the rules,” Hinata said softly nuzzling his face into his partners neck.

Kageyama let out a huff and glanced out of the corner of his eye, his anger beginning to subside. He brought a hand up and ran it gently through Hinata’s orange locks. Kageyama turned slightly in his seat, his back against the wall. When Hinata felt the movement he lifted his head away from Kageyama’s shoulder. 

Hinata smiled at Kageyama and leaned in to give him another peck on the cheek. Kageyama however had different plans, the dark haired male turned his head slightly so Hinata’s lips connected with his in a soft gently kiss. He brought up one of his hands and placed it on Hinata’s cheek, softly tilting his head into a more comfortable position.

“Hey Kageyama are you--whoa….” 

Hinata pulled away from the kiss and turned to see Tanaka standing in the arch-way. His freckled face flushed and he looked at the ground before walking out of the concessions.

“I-I’m fine….” Kageyama stuttered as he stood up from his seat and walked out to find his spiker only to find him starting a match of Mario Kart with Nishinoya.

“Don’t worry,” Hinata stated as he looked up at his setter. “I’m going to avenge you.” 

And surely enough, Hinata did.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by DarkPitsNipples


End file.
